For the best
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka has the sudden urge to touch Kakashi's hair, so he gives in. Things, ahem, ensue.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Whee! NC-17!

* * *

They were eating lunch peacefully in Iruka's kitchen; take out that Kakashi brought back with him. Iruka looked up to the man sitting across from him, and watched him dip his sushi in the soy sauce before munching on it, completely unaware of the younger man's observation. Iruka had the sudden urge to run his fingers through that silver shock of hair. It's not that he's never done so before. He just wanted to. Right now. As the older man reached his chopsticks over for another piece he noticed the younger man looking at him and froze mid movement.

"Um…is there something wrong?" he asked, his chopsticks still in the air.

"Hmm?" the chocolate eyes moved slightly downwards to meet mismatched eyes, "No, nothing."

Kakashi looked at the sushi he was reaching for and then back at Iruka. His chopsticks hesitantly took another piece, by passed the soy sauce and went straight to his mouth. He made to say something but caught himself and chewed instead. Iruka let out a sigh and stood up, making the jounin follow him with confused mismatched eyes. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could his chair was pulled out, turned towards the chunin and hands in his hair. Fingers threading through his silver hair and messaging his scalp made him forget what he was going to say. The gentle touches and messages made him close his eyes and his head go limp and lean forward against the chunin's stomach, giving complete control to his lover.

Iruka smiled as the jounin began to purr under his touch. He watched as his fingers disappeared into the silver locks that were surprisingly soft. He began to wonder just how his hair stood on end. He ran his hands down to the base of the neck, dragging his palms, and back up. He felt the jounin completely relax under his hands and lightly tugged the silver locks eliciting a content sigh from his lover. He lightly pulled the head back and began to thread his hands back, his blunt nails dragging along the scalp, scratching itches the jounin wasn't aware of. He looked into the relaxed pale face, the mismatched eyes closed and lips slightly parted. If Iruka didn't know any better, he would think the older man fell asleep. Iruka gently fisted his hands and lightly tugged, making the pale man purr. Iruka smiled at the pale face, he was completely putty in his hands. He leaned down and gave the parted lips a chaste kiss, and pulled away, continuing his threading. He couldn't get enough of how good the hair felt his hair, under his palms, in between his fingers.

Dazed Mismatched eyes opened and peered behind heavy eyelids, looking up at him, a lazy smile on his lips, before the eyes closed again as Iruka began to message his scalp again, "Hmmmm." Iruka leaned back down and kissed the smiling lips, and gasped as the older man's tongue licked his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Pale arms wrapped around his waist bringing him closer. His tan fingers continued to message the older man's scalp, making him purr into the kiss.

They pulled away a bit too breathless. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, and snaked his hands into his shirt and stoked the tan skin of his lower back. He reached higher and ran his fingers along the diagonal scar on his back, making the chunin arch towards him, his fingers temporarily gripped too hard in his hair. His other hand wandered to the front and lifted the shirt, giving his access to the taut flat stomach. He leaned forward and began to drag his tongue, flicking it into the navel. The hand on the sensitive scar kept the chunin still.

Iruka gave a low moan and continued to thread his fingers through the hair subconsciously. His hips bucked as the older man began to nibble on the tendon that connected hip to knee, just above where his loose sweatpants hung.

Kakashi grinned as he noticed the evident bulge forming in the chunin's sweatpants. He dragged his hands the tan torso and pelvis, hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled the sweatpants down. His lover gasped above him as he kneaded the tan hips. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his lover's erection.

"'Kashi -," he was cut off by his own moan escaping his throat as the jounin took him into his mouth. Kakashi's tongue dragged along his shaft and licked at his tip, sucking. Iruka moaned and his knees nearly gave out, "'Kashi…" Kakashi bobbed his head in response and dragged his teeth, "Ahhhh, 'Kashi," he subconsciously gripped the silver hair in his hands.

Kakashi pulled away, and grinned up at his lover while licking his lips. He pulled Iruka by the hips, making him straddle his lap, and pulled off his shirt. He kissed and licked the newly exposed dark nipples, turning them into nubs. Iruka arched towards him and pulled off his shirt, revealing the pale chest and stomach. Pale hands pulled him closer by his hips rubbing their arousals together, and Iruka blushed as he looked down and noticed that he jounin was still wearing pants. He looked back up and was confronted by a grin.

Iruka felt like punching his lover but decided against it. He ducked his head and he shifted to drag the jounin's pants off, freeing his lover's erection. Kakashi settled him back down and pulled him in to a deep kiss, delving his tongue into that wet mouth that fueled his lust. Iruka moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips, rubbing their arousals together. Pale fingers pressed against his lips and he immediately took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and between them. The older man groaned and squeezed one of the chunin's butt cheeks. The moist fingers withdrew and probed Iruka's entrance. Iruka moaned as pushed back at the same time it pushed in.

Kakashi nibbled at the tan clavicle as he pushed in another finger, slowly pumping them into the younger man. Iruka rocked against him, panting into the pale neck, his hands finding purchase in the silver locks. The tan body pushed itself closer as the fingers began to message his prostate.

"'Kashi," he moaned into the jounin's ear, making the older man shiver. The pale fingers withdrew and instead gripped the tan hips. Iruka pulled away and lifted his hips above his lover's organ, slowly pushing down. He bit on his lower lip as the dull pain shot through him as he impaled himself on the organ. He looked into mismatched eyes and found them locked on him. He felt himself blush as the older man watched him impale himself on his organ. Iruka engages him into a kiss as he complexly seats himself, distracting himself from the dull pain with the heated kiss. Kakashi groaned into the kiss and his grip on the tan hips tightened. Both men pulled away flushed and began to rocking motion, making the chair under them creak slightly.

"Ahhh, 'Kashi," Iruka used the leverage he had with his toes touching the floor to pulled up and push back down, beginning and steady rhythm, "nngh, 'Kashi."

Kakashi shifted and began to thrust into the younger man and growled. He braced his feet on the leg horizontal leg of the chair and fixed the angle. Iruka's cry of pleasure confirmed it.

"Oh – god – 'Kashi," he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him into a kiss, making their torsos flush, trapping his erection in between their stomach. Iruka moaned into the kiss and eagerly pushed down on one of the upward thrust, hitting the sensitive gland. He gasped and needed to pull away to breathe but a pale hand kept him in place, making him breathe through his nose. He melted into the kiss, his hips moving in harmony with his lover's. The hand on his hips moved in between them and grasped his sobbing erection. He threw his head back, panting and breaking kiss.

"Oh – god!" he moaned and the skilled hand fell into synch, "'Kashi, please…," he felt his ears burn up and the older man grinned at him. The pale hand began to add a twist into its strokes as his other dragged across the scar on the chunin's back.

"Kakashi!" he cried out as he arched his back, the pale hand keeping him from going too far, through his orgasm, spilling his seeds on their stomachs, and moaned at the pleasure running through his spine. The resulting contraction pulling his lover with him, a heat filling the depths of him.

"Iruka," his name turned into a moan as the jounin raveled in his own orgasm, throwing his head back as his hips gave a last few jerks. Iruka collapsed against him, panting into the nape of his neck.

"Hmm, Ruru," he nuzzled the chunin's neck and made a trail of kisses along the jaw line, shifting his hips to pull out of him. Iruka pulled away, flushed, and smiled at the older man, "May I ask you something, Ruru?"

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing, "Not that I'm complaining, but…what was that all about?"

Iruka blushed and averted his eyes, "I…uh…" he stole a glance at the older man and his blush deepened when he saw that he was grinning at him, "I just…" _this sounds so dumb in my head_, "…wanted to…touch your hair…" he felt his blush reach his ears. To think that running his fingers through that silver shock of hair ended in…_this_. Well, it was kind of funny.

Kakashi gave a hearty laugh, "You mean - ," his laugh broke his sentence, making the chunin laugh with him, "Your innocent – _ahahahaah_ – scalp message, led –_ahahahah__ –_ led to _this_?"

Iruka turned red, chuckles escaping his throat, "more like my innocent scalp message was turned into this by _you_."

"Oh?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, a laughing smile on his lips, "but who initiated the first kiss?"

Iruka opened his mouth to respond, but realized with a blush that it was he who kissed him first. Iruka frowned, "Well it's not my fault you're so – ," Iruka shut his mouth before he embarrassed himself furthermore.

Kakashi leered at him, a grin on his lip, "So what?" Iruka made no notion that he was going to respond anytime soon. Pale fingers ran through the brunette's hair, pulling out the hair tie that wasn't doing its job anymore. He began to thread his fingers through the soft chocolate strands, dragging his blunt nails along the scalp. He stopped and Iruka gave a frustrated sigh, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You know damn well what I was going to say."

"I could be wrong."

"Mistaken…" Iruka corrected.

Kakashi gave him an amused look, "Yes, _sensei._"

Iruka swatted his arm, "What have I told you –." Kakashi kissed him mid rant.

"So, then, were you going to say 'you're so…damn _sexy_'?" his grin grew when as he watched the deep blush return to his lover's cheeks, making him chuckle.

"Shut up," Iruka murmured.

"Gods, Iruka, I love you so much," he pulled the blushing chunin into a passionate kiss, and smiled as he felt the younger man run his fingers through his hair, "So, does it meet your standards?"

Iruka gave him a confused look, "What does?"

"What do you think?" he leered at the tan chunin on his lap.

Iruka blushed, _This__ could go wrong in so many ways…_, "Uh…your hair?"

Kakashi laughed, "Yes, what did you think I meant?"

Iruka frowned and ignored his question, "Yes, I like your hair. It's soft. Though, I need to ask…"

"Hmm?"

"How does it stand up like this?" he ran his fingers from root to end as if trying to emphasize his point, "I've noticed that it even dries like this."

Kakashi chuckled, "To be honest, I have no idea, it just does."

Iruka smiled, "I must just be natural then, probably genetic…" he stopped himself from continuing the thought _"your father must have had the same kind of hair…"_, and hoped Kakashi didn't notice.

Kakashi did notice. He leaned in and gave his lover a soft kiss, "It is," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. Iruka smiled warmly back at him.

"Since we're in the topic of hair…" he said, and ignored the fact that they were sitting naked in the kitchen, lunch forgotten, "Why do you keep your hair long?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Oh," he took some strands in between his fingers, "I…my father…he used to keep his hair long. So when I was little, I wanted to be like him…so I grew my hair out," he smiled fondly at the jounin, "I don't think I can ever bring myself to cut it."

"Don't," pale fingers threaded through the chocolate strands, "I like your hair like this," he smiled, "it suits you."

Iruka chuckled, "Just like your silver shock suits you."

Kakashi's laughed, "Ah, but your hair makes you look younger, while mine makes me look much older. Quite opposites," Kakashi chuckled, "Now that I think about it, _we _are quite opposites."

It was Iruka's turn to laugh, "You realize this _now_?" The kitchen filled with their laughter as their conversation digressed. Comfortable with the fact that they were still quite naked and in the kitchen. Not to mention that Iruka was still on Kakashi's lap.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"We should shower," he trailed his fingers over the mess on Iruka's stomach that was beginning to dry.

"Oh, right," Iruka looked at the leftovers on the table, "Uh…"

"Let's put these away first," he gestured at the table, "_then _shower."

Iruka slid off the jounin's lap, and stood up. Wandered over to the cupboard and pulled out a few plastic bins. He turned back around and found the jounin looking intently at him, and lick his lips.

Iruka blushed, "Hey, none of that!" he handed the older man a plastic bin, "help me put these away."

They put away the leftovers, but of course not without Kakashi stealing a few pinches when the opportunity showed itself.

They eventually made their way into the bathroom while Iruka tried to fend off wandering hands, and trying to give in to the older man's pouting. They got into the shower and Iruka found himself being washed. A pale hand lathered up soap into a sponge and washed his back gently washing over the diagonal scar. The pale hand came around to the front and lathered up his chest, and shoulders, making its way down arms. It scrubbed the mess of his stomach before turning him around and washing his flaccid member. Kakashi smirked before dropping to his knees to wash in between the thighs. Iruka shivered as fingernails lightly dragged along his inner thigh. Kakashi stood back up and lightly pushed him into the spray to rinse him off.

Iruka took the sponge and grinned at Kakashi who raised his eyebrows. He turned him around and began to give him the same treatment. He washed the pale back and shoulders dragging his hands along the lathered skin. He turned the pale man back around and began to lather his chest, trailing his fingers along nearly invisible scars, making the older man shiver. He scrubbed away the mess he made on the pale stomach before dropping to his own knees and washing the long pale legs. He pushed the pale body into the spray and watched the lather rinse off. Kakashi threw his head back into the hot water, soaking his hair. He looked back at Iruka and noticed the blush that crept into the tan cheeks.

The silver hair had pulled back with the flow of water, pulling away from the pale forehead. The face was completely bare. Iruka noticed that the vertical scar somehow added some charm to the older man's features, like a cracked marble statue; it was beautiful either way.

"You're beautiful," he said before thinking, and he mentally kicked himself for acting like a teenage girl. However, the older man visibly blushed and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you think so," he said in almost a sad tone. Iruka thought it would be best if he didn't question him, and instead closed in the distance between them and kissed him tenderly under the spray. Pale hands pulled him closer, making their bodies flush. The kiss turned heated with every breath their growing arousals grinding against each other. Iruka maneuvered them out of the spray and pinned the older man against the adjacent tiled wall. Kakashi's reflexes made him arch away from the cold tile, nudging Iruka with his hardening member.

Iruka pulled away flushed and began to nibble on the older man's neck; the moan that came from him went straight to his hardening groin. He made a trail to a pink nipple and began to tease it into a nub.

"Ruru," he groaned as their erection grinded against each other, "Ruru."

Iruka took hold of their erections and began to stroke them. Both hips bucked at the sensation, "'Kashi," he whispered into the pale neck.

"Ruru," he moaned and both of his hands took hold of the chunin's buttocks. Iruka moaned and rocked his hips in response. Kakashi growled and thrusted against the chunin, and into the tan hand.

"S-so good," he managed to say between pants as the rocking became more desperate. Kakashi buried his face into the chunin's neck and kneaded the butt cheeks more eagerly.

"So good, Ruru," he said before biting and sucking on the chunin's shoulder, a spot where he should have no problem covering. Iruka's free hand reached behind the jounin and squeezed one of the cheeks. He blushed furiously but continued to knead the muscle, the grunts and moans from the jounin encouraging him.

He sped his hand and gripped tighter, "'Ka-shi," he moaned as he felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Ruru," he said in a strained voice, "I'm – nngh – I – "

A soft kiss cut him off, "Let go, love," he whispered against his lips, "Let me see you come."

The way the chunin was talking to him, the voice that hardly made an appearance through the usually shy personality, was enough to throw him over the edge. He let out a low moan as his back ached away from the tiled way, his grip on the tan cheeks tightening in result. The vision of his lover's orgasm made Iruka follow suit. Their spilled seeds making another mess for them to clean up. Iruka leaned against the pale body, as they tried to calm their frantic hearts.

"Iruka…," Kakashi said nearly a bit too breathless.

"Hmm," he nuzzled the pale neck before pulling away and retrieving the sponge. He lathered it up with soap and cleaned his lover's stomach before cleaning his own.

They got out of the shower and dried each off, and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the way his hair began to stand on end as it dried. Kakashi pulled him towards the bed, a grin on his lips.

"Isn't it too early to go to sleep?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi's grin grew, "Who said we going to sleep?" Iruka blushed. Kakashi chuckled, "My my Ruru, do you have your mind in the gutter?"

Iruka frowned, "Then what are you implying?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Are you disappointed?"

Iruka blushed and stammered, "What – I –"

"I only tease, Ruru," he dropped his towel and slipped under the covers, and his lover followed, "Besides there are other things we can do?"

"Oh?" Iruka gave him a questioning look, "Like what?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled the chunin so that his body was flushed against his side, a tan arm draped across his arm, the brunette's head on his shoulder, "Like this."

Iruka smiled against his shoulder, "I like this."

"Thought you would," he let out a content sigh and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So, Iruka, when did you break out of your shy shell?"

"Oh god," Iruka rolled over and the older man followed, snaking his arms around the chunin's waist.

Kakashi laughed as the chunin tried to burry himself under the pillows, "though, I must say, I like it when you talk dirty," he whispered into the chunin ear. A pillow met his face.

"I have you thank for that, you know," he glared at the grinning jounin.

"Oh?"

"You've rubbed off on me," Iruka groaned.

"Ah, so I have me to thank, 'Thank You Kakashi'"

Iruka snorted, "You are such a dork."

"If it's any consolation, you've rubbed off on me as well."

"Is that so?" he noticed the grin turn into a soft smile, before leaning in and kissing him.

"In more ways than one of course," the pillow met his face again. Hands held him under his ribs and he froze.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Iruka said in a stern voice.

Kakashi only grinned in response before his fingers began moving, tickling. The chunin tried to squirm away and only succeeded in tangling himself in the sheets.

"Oh – god – _ahahahahaha_ – stop _– __aahahahahah_ – s-stop," he squirmed and gasped for air as the fingers continued to tickle, "N-no – _aahahahah_ – p-please – _ahahahahaha_," he was laughing so hard tears began to form in his eyes, blurring his vision. Fingers stopped when lips met his. His laughing subsided to chuckling, and then sighed into the kiss. The hands moved to cup his face instead. Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin's neck, keeping him in place and sighed into the kiss.

Kakashi pulled away, keeping his eyes closed, brushed his lips and the other pair, giving them chaste kisses. Iruka cupped the pale face and made a trail of kisses along the vertical scar. Mismatched eyes opened to look into his. His heart ached as he noticed that the red eye seemed sadder than the blue one. Sadness that never left the jounin, that always haunted him. Iruka had the sudden urge to take all of that sadness, but knew that he couldn't. That no matter what he did, his lover will always carry this burden with him.

Kakashi turned his head and kissed the palm to his left. He rolled to his, pulling the chunin with him, "We should do this more often."

"Why? So you can tickle me until I scream mercy?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Give me some credit; I didn't do that this time."

"_This _time, I should try tickling you, see how you like it." Kakashi only chuckled, and Iruka got a sudden idea. He began to poke at the jounin's side.

"What are you doing?"

Iruka frowned and continued poking. He poked the jounin's side, a bit behind the hipbone and the jounin twitched. Iruka grinned.

"Don't – ," Iruka began tickling him mercilessly. Kakashi tried to get away but he couldn't get his mind to work correctly, "Iru- ka _– __ahahahahahhaha_ – s-stop – _ahahahaahaha_ – don't – I-Iruka," he gasped for air to only laugh harder. He didn't even know he was ticklish. Leave it to Iruka to find out.

"Nope."

"Oh – god -," he tried to push the hands away but they only poked harder, "s-stop –_ahahahahahahahahahaha__ – _I-Iruka – ."

"Say it."

The jounin squirmed, trying to get free, he gasped for air and his sides began to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Say it, and I'll stop," Iruka grinned down at him.

"O-okay! _Ahahahah_ ok! M-mercy! Mercy!"

Iruka ceased his tickling laughed at the still squirming jounin. Kakashi laughs turning into chuckles, and sighs of breaths. He pulled the chunin down and kissed him sweetly. He kissed the chunin that means so much to him. The one that has turned his life around, that has helped him to actually enjoy life, at least a bit, rather than to live in the past. The one that has helped him love and become human again. The one that is taking away his buried sadness, day by day, with every smile, every kiss, every hug; he feels alive again.


End file.
